Planes, Trains and Cars / All About Opposites (Standard Version)
2012 in 2016 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 124 * Part 1: Barney Home Video Intro (Season 14 Version) * Part 2: OTRA - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Riding in the Car (2005 Version) * Part 4: OTRA - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Here Comes the Firetruck (2005 Version) * Part 6: OTRA - Chapter 3 * Part 7: I'm a Happy Helper (2005 Version) * Part 8: OTRA - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Riding in the Race Car (2005 Version) * Part 10: OTRA - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Buckle Up Your Seatbelt (2005 Version) * Part 12: OTRA - Chapter 6 * Part 13: She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (2005 Version) * Part 14: OTRA - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Little Boy Blue (2005 Version) * Part 16: OTRA - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Looking Around the Neighborhood (2005 Version) * Part 18: OTRA - Chapter 9 * Part 19: If All the Raindrops (2005 Version) * Part 20: OTRA - Chapter 10 * Part 21: I Love You (2005 Version) * Part 22: OTRA - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Barney's Music Box - The Wheels on the Bus * Part 24: Airplanes - Chapter 1 * Part 25: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2006 Version) * Part 26: Airplanes - Chapter 2 * Part 27: How Does This Thing Work (2006 Version) * Part 28: Airplanes - Chapter 3 * Part 29: Flying in the Plane (2006 Version) * Part 30: Airplanes - Chapter 4 * Part 31: The Airplane Song (2006 Version) * Part 32: Airplanes - Chapter 5 * Part 33: A Friend Like You (2006 Version) * Part 34: Laugh with Me Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 35: TMC - Chapter 1 * Part 36: The Caboose Rides in the Back (2007 Version) * Part 37: TMC - Chapter 2 * Part 38: Mr Sun (2007 Version) * Part 39: TMC - Chapter 3 * Part 40: That's What an Island Is (2007 Version) * Part 41: TMC - Chapter 4 * Part 42: The Elephant Song (2007 Version) * Part 43: TMC - Chapter 5 * Part 44: A Friend Like You (2007 Version) * Part 45: Find the Numbers in your House Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 46: WTG - Chapter 1 * Part 47: Bumping Up and Down (2008 Version) * Part 48: WTG - Chapter 2 * Part 49: Let's Go (2008 Version) * Part 50: WTG - Chapter 3 * Part 51: Riding in the Car (2008 Version) * Part 52: WTG - Chapter 4 * Part 53: Lookie It's a Cookie (2008 Version) * Part 54: WTG - Chapter 5 * Part 55: Flying in the Plane (2008 Version) * Part 56: WTG - Chapter 6 * Part 57: The Wheels on the Bus (2008 Version) * Part 58: WTG - Chapter 7 * Part 59: Camera Safari (2008 Version) * Part 60: WTG - Chapter 8 * Part 61: I Love to Sail (2008 Version) * Part 62: WTG - Chapter 9 * Part 63: I Love You (2008 Version) * Part 64: Planes, Trains and Cars Credits * Part 65: Barney Home Video Intro (Season 14 Version) * Part 66: SG - Chapter 1 * Part 67: Walk Across the Street (2002 Version) * Part 68: SG - Chapter 2 * Part 69: The Having Fun Song (2002 Version) * Part 70: SG - Chapter 3 * Part 71: That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me (2002 Version) * Part 72: SG - Chapter 4 * Part 73: A Big Parade of Costumes (2002 Version) * Part 74: SG - Chapter 5 * Part 75: The Little Bird (2002 Version) * Part 76: SG - Chapter 6 * Part 77: Move Your Body (2002 Version) * Part 78: SG - Chapter 7 * Part 79: I Love to Read (2002 Version) * Part 80: SG - Chapter 8 * Part 81: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 82: Barney's Music Box - Hickory Dickory Dock * Part 83: ALBD - Chapter 1 * Part 84: The Construction Song (2004 Version) * Part 85: ALBD - Chapter 2 * Part 86: Growing (2004 Version) * Part 87: ALBD - Chapter 3 * Part 88: Big and Little (2004 Version) * Part 89: ALBD - Chapter 4 * Part 90: Mr Sun (2004 Version) * Part 91: ALBD - Chapter 5 * Part 92: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (2004 Version) * Part 93: ALBD - Chapter 6 * Part 94: The Elephant Song (2004 Version) * Part 95: ALBD - Chapter 7 * Part 96: Toss it Out the Window (2004 Version) * Part 97: ALBD - Chapter 8 * Part 98: My Yellow Blankey (2004 Version) * Part 99: ALBD - Chapter 9 * Part 100: Big and Little (Reprise, 2004 Version) * Part 101: ALBD - Chapter 10 * Part 102: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 103: ALBD - Chapter 11 * Part 104: Barney's Music Box - The Itsy Bitsy Spider * Part 105: IHIC - Chapter 1 * Part 106: Jack and Jill (2003 Version) * Part 107: IHIC - Chapter 2 * Part 108: The Having Fun Song (2003 Version) * Part 109: IHIC - Chapter 3 * Part 110: The Sun (2003 Version) * Part 111: IHIC - Chapter 4 * Part 112: Squishy Squashy Washy (2003 Version) * Part 113: IHIC - Chapter 5 * Part 114: In the Kitchen (2003 Version) * Part 115: IHIC - Chapter 6 * Part 116: The Yum Yum Song (2003 Version) * Part 117: IHIC - Chapter 7 * Part 118: The Hot and Cold Medley (2003 Version) * Part 119: IHIC - Chapter 8 * Part 120: Icy Creamy, Ice Cream (2003 Version) * Part 121: IHIC - Chapter 9 * Part 122: I Love You (2003 Version) * Part 123: IHIC - Chapter 10 * Part 124 and Final Part: All About Opposites Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * On the Road Again! * Airplanes * The Magic Caboose * Way to Go: A Travel Adventure * Stop! Go! * A Little Big Day * It's Hot! It's Cold!